Warrior Cats: The Uprising of SpottedPool
by SuccubistTypewriter
Summary: This is Spottedpool's story. Spottedpool is my OC obvs :3 It's not quite finished, I'm probably going to keep working on it untill it has like 300 chapters XD no not really, but I will work on it a lot, i'll try to post a chapter a day. Um... mystery, romance, drama, and war... What will happen Warrior Cats: The Uprising of Spottedpool(I might not get to work on it as much- school)
1. Chapter 1

Spottedkit wiggled with excitement beside her brother Songkit and sister Twokit. Today they would become apprentices. She secretly hoped she would get Gorsetail, a newly made warrior who stood out from the tiny Windclan cats because he was huge. He was also very handsome, many of the she-cats in the clan thought. The sisters Blackfur and Cherrynose, also new warriors, regularly fought over him. But he liked neither of them, and today he stood with the other two mentors-to-be, his eyes shining.

Dewstar Cleared her throat ," We shall begin," The clan grew silent. "Twokit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Twopaw. Your mentor will be Dawnclaw," She paused a moment allowing the sand-colored she-cat to approach Twokit and stand in front of her, "I hope you will pass on all you know to your apprentice," She finished. "I will" she rubbed noses with Twopaw and the entire clan cheered happily, "Twopaw Twopaw Twopaw!". Twopaw happily followed her mentor and sat at the bottom of the dust pile.

Dewstar began again, "Spottedkit you have reached the age of six moons, and are now ready to become an apprentice, from this day on, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor is Gorsetail, I hope he will pass all he has learned down to you, " she finished. Gorsetail stepped forward and rubbed noses with Spottedpaw, staying for longer than Dawnclaw had for Twopaw. Gorsetail backed up and walked to the edge of the roup of cats who were cheering, "Spottedpaw Spottedpaw Spottedpaw!" She followed him and stood proudly by her new mentor.

Though Spottedpaw was distracted by her mentors gaze, she startled when Dewstar Spoke, "Songkit, you are the youngest of your siblings, but you have reached six moons, Redsky has something to say to you, " Redsky was the medicine cat, the fact that he wanted Songkit could only mean that he was to become a medicine cat apprentice as well. Redsky stepped forward and began in a deep rumbling voice, " Cats of Windclan, you all know that I am not immortal, so I've decided it's time I took on an apprentice. I have chosen Songkit for the immense curiosity, love, and wisdom he holds within himself.

Songkit purred, and Dewstar spoke, "Songkit do you accept your apprentice name Songpaw, and the responsibility of being a medicine cat apprentice?" "I do" Songpaw mewed. Redsky padded forward and brushed noses with his proud new apprentice, "Songpaw Songpaw Songpaw," all of Windclan cheered. Songpaw went to stand next to his two beaming sisters as the clan dispelled and went about their daily business.

Gorsetail turned to face Spottedpaw and whispered into her ear, "Would you like to see the training hollow?" She simply nodded with excitement and followed him out of the camp. Once they got out, she simply sat down and stared at the country side. It was her first time out of the Windclan camp and she felt like she would never be able to take it in. The hills were beautiful, she could see everything, the line of woods that marked the Thunderclan territory, to the river of Riverclan.

"It's beautiful, " She said. "It's your first time out of camp right?" Gorsetail asked her, "Yes," She replied. He let out a sound that sounded half like a snicker and Spottedpaw roared and jumped on top of him. They tumbled down the hill laughing, "I like you Spottedpaw! We are going to get along just fine, " Gorsetail laughed, Spottedpaw laughed with him.

"Fine attack skills apprentice, that could have knocked even Tigerstar down!" Gorsetail praised. Tigerstar was an evil cat that the queens told the kits about to scare them into behaving, Spottedpaw didn't believe in him, "He's just a fairytale!" She protested. Gorsetail's face grew solemn, " Apprentice, Tigerstar is more than just a fairytale used to scare kits, he was real, you can ask Bramblestar, Tigerstar was his father!", "Wow, really? You aren't joking!" Spottedpaw's eyes widened in fear. All the scary stories were true.

Gorsetail laughed and placed his tail comfortingly her chin, "Don't worry, he's gone now, and if he ever came back and tried to hurt you, I would kill him,". Spottedpaw looked into her mentor's eyes. There was something there that hadn't been before. "Gorsetail..." she started, but didn't finish. He looked at the ground, obviously embarrassed, "I know this may seem strange to you Spottedpaw, but... I'm in love with you,"


	2. Chapter 2

Spottedpaw looked at her mentor, His big brown eyes begged her to love him back. She was silent, if only she _could _tell him. The words were on the tip of her tongue. Would it be right? Is it okay for a mentor to love his apprentice? He looked away, "It's okay, if you don't you can just tell me, I'll still train you in the ways of the warrior code, " His voice was sad, hurt. "I do love you, "Spottedpaw said quickly, "I'm just not sure if it's right,". He looked up at her, brown eyes still full of sadness and defeat, "What you mean?", "Is it against the warrior code to love your mentor? Would I seem to young for you?" Spottedpaw was full of questions but he silenced her with his tail.

"We don't have to tell anyone, " There was a tone in his voice that made her feel like he was up too something, "What do you mean?" She asked. He grinned wickedly, and walked towards an old two-leg nest. Spottedpaw followed, unsure whether to be scared or exited. When they got there, she found Twopaw and Dawnclaw waiting. "What took you two so long? We've been here for moons!" Twopaw complained. Dawnclaw suppressed a laugh and then spoke, "Okay, claws sheathed, we want you two to attack each other,". Gorsetail went to sit next to her.

The sisters looked at each other uncertainly. Twopaw's tails began to swish. (Author's note: Twopaw has two tails due to a mutation, both are fully functional and work to help her balance. In fact she is better with her agility than most cats). Both grinned and leaped at each other. Twopaw was on top in a flash, but Spottedpaw used her strong hind legs to bash at her sister's belly, throwing her off. They landed about a foot apart, fur standing out teeth bared.

The mentors looked surprised. "You both show extraordinary skill already, " Gorsetail said, "I especially liked the use of the belly bash, are you alright after that Twopaw?" Twopaw smiled and said, "I'm fine, did you see how fast I had her pinned though? I was amazing!" Dawnclaw laughed, "Yes, and if this were a real battle, you would have used your claws to hang onto her shoulders instead of flailing off like you did,". Both apprentices beamed at the praise. Gorsetail and Dawnclaw met eyes.

Suddenly, there was a flash of fur, and Gorsetail held her pinned to the ground, "This is how you kill, remember this is never neccecary," He leaned in on her throat and closed his jaws down on it. She went limp. They both sprang up, "Though I might say, killing me would _not_ be that easy," Dawnclaw said quickly. Twopaw laughed and jumped on Dawnclaw, pinning her down and closing her jaws over her throat. Dawnclaw squirmed, "Hey! My apprentice isn't supposed to be better than me!" Twopaw jumped up, "Maybe it's the tails, they make me quicker and more agile than most cats," "Perhaps," Dawnclaw grumped. "She's just mad you got her down without her consent,".

Spottedpaw decided to take a minute to asses her surroundings. The walls were made of stone, as was the floor, which was broken up by bits of grass every now and then. The ceiling, which had many holes for which the light to shine through, was wooden. There were several beams crossing the roof. "Spottedpaw!" Gorsetail's voice made her jump, "Yes?" She asked. "We're gonna go hunting!" Twopaw crowed. "Not if you're that loud we won't!" Dawnclaw snapped. Twopaw grinned.

Spottedpaw and Twopaw raced outside and stood, jaws open, hoping to catch a scent. The two mentors joined them. Dawnclaw pointed upward with her tail, and the cats crouched and crawled up the hill. "Rabbit," She whispered. Spottedpaw was the first to see it, "there," She whispered. The cats spread out, making sure to stay downwind of the rabbit, if it smelled them, it was over.

Gorsetail sprang out at it from behind a bush and it sprinted towards the twoleg den. Spottedpaw was closest, she leaped and landed on top of it, silencing it's scream with a bite to the throat. Twopaw reached her first, "Hey! I'm older, how come you got the first kill?" She complained, "I've had lots of practice beating my sister!" Spottedpaw winked at Twopaw. The mentors walked up, "Amazing Spottedpaw, are you sure this is your first hunt?" Gorsetail praised. She beamed, "Lots of practice with dead ones I guess!". Dawnclaw smiled, "Lets take this back to camp,". Gorsetail picked up the rabbit that was half the size of him, and dragged it with him.

When they reached the camp, Songpaw ran up to them," Wow! Who caught that one? It's huge!" Spottedpaw smiled, "I did!" She puffed out her chest with pride. Gorsetail dropped the rabbit onto the fresh-kill pile, "You did good love," He whispered quietly into her ear, so that no one else could hear.


	3. Chapter 3

It was later, night-time. Spottedpaw lay in her new nest with her back to her sister. Her mother would have moved back into the warrior's den tonight. The other two apprentices, Rainpaw and Whistlepaw were fast asleep on the other side of the den. She couldn't think for her new mentor, he had told her he loved her. Was he serious? She had told him she loved him back. Was she serious?

She needed to think. She got up slowly as to wake her sister, and padded outside. She nodded at Raggedwhisker, and old warrior who was on watch tonight. She went to the dirtplace and sat in a clean corner of the small circle of bushes. She was startled when a light brown head with dark stripes poked his head through the underbrush. "Gorsetail?" She

He smiled, "I can tell you are worried about something, what is it?" His worry for her was apparent, it shone through his eyes. His eyes always gave away what he was feeling. "I'm just worried is all," Spottedpaw lied. He looked sadly at her, then laid his tail across her shoulder comfortingly. He rubbed his face on hers, and began to groom her.

"I'm just worried really!" She protested. "I can tell it's something else, and I'm staying till dawn if I have to," He replied curtly. They were silent for several moments. "Okay, the truth is I'm worried, but I'm worried about us. Do you really love me?" She put her tail over his mouth so he couldn't say anything, "Do I really love you?".

She removed her tail to let him speak. "I love you with all my heart and soul, the day you were born, I went to look and it was as if Starclan had given me a sign. The moment I laid eyes on you, you were playing with a piece of gorse. You were beautiful, even then, and I took a chance to see you every chance I got. You are my one true love, if you don't love me back; then I suppose it was never meant to be,". He finished.

Spottedpaw looked up at his face, "I do love you," Was all she said. Gorsetail nuzzled her, and she giggled. "It's about time we got back, it's past moon-high," He told her. She simply nodded, and they both sat up, she left first, through the hole she came through. Gorsetail slipped back through the bushes. Rosetail sat right outside the entrance.

"Who were you talking to?" She demanded. Raggedwhisker was no where to be seen. "I wasn't!" Spottedpaw protested. Rosetail was Gorsetail's overly protective sister. "I know who you were talking to, I heard your entire conversation. I just gave you a chance not to lie," She hissed, her eyes were narrow. Spottedpaw chose to speak no more and pushed past Rosetail and back to the apprentice den. Some cats had no life.

She laid down next to her still-sleeping sister and closed her eyes. The darkness rushed in faster than she expected, and she fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Spottedpaw woke, she was alone. Daylight streamed in through the entrance. She sat up and stretched. Gorsetail poked his head through the entrance, "Hey! You're awake, ready to train?" He asked cheerfully. She nodded, and silently followed him out.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her. "Your sister... she," Spottedpaw didn't finish her sentence. "I know, I caught her," Gorsetail said, "She was mad that I didn't tell her,".  
>Spottedpaw looked up into his eyes. Echofur called to them, "Gorsetail, Spottedpaw, I need you two to go on a hunting patrol with Thistlebriar and Oakfang," "We'll be right on it Echofur," Gorsetail mewed, then bounded up to the two elder warriors. Thistlebriar was a calico she-cat with huge green eyes and a slender body.<p>

Oakfang was a dark solid black tom with red eyes and a stocky build. He was also a ferocious warrior, and had never had a mate. Spottedpaw was slightly afraid of Oakfang, but Thistlebriar was her mother. The four cats set out to hunt. Thistlebriar hummed, then pointed her tail towards the Riverclan border, "Lets try there, maybe some mice are hiding in the tall grass,".

Everyone nodded, and she led the way. Spottedpaw opened her mouth slightly, in hope of catching a scent. There, she smelled a crow. She touched her tail to Gorsetail's shoulder and stalked off after her prey. Oakfang followed her. She saw it, it had a nest in a small bush and was feeding it's babies. She signaled to Oakfang with her tail and he nodded.

They both creeped lightly up to the bush, the crow immediately cawed and flew away. Oakfang straightened up, "The babies can't fly," He said. Spottedpaw smiled, "The clan will have dinner after all," They dug into the bush until they reached the nest. He scooped his paw into the nest and dragged out a tiny crow. He bit it's neck and it stopped squealing.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't kill the babies..." Spottedpaw began, "There really isn't any meat on them,". Oakfang didn't acknowledge her, he just scooped out another baby and bit its neck. Spottedpaw watched in horror, "I'm just gonna go see if I can find something else,". He said nothing, but picked up the seven baby crows he'd killed and started back to camp.

Spottedpaw shuddered to her self and sniffed around for more prey. She sniffed a rabbit up wind from her, towards the Thunderclan border. She crouched down and followed the scent until she came across the hare, in fact she almost tripped over it. It bounded away and into the line of trees, where three large cats stood. The largest, a dark gray tom, leaped onto it and bit it's neck.

Then slid it back across the border to her. "I believe you were hunting this?" He spoke. "Um yes, why?" Spottedpaw spoke nervously. The smallest cat laughed, she was a black and white she cat with blue eyes. "Rowanstorm is a gentleman dear, he's giving it back to you against my better judgement,". "What?" Spottedpaw asked, confused. The final cat sighed, "I'm Fawnpelt, these two are Rowanstorm and Egg, we'll be leaving now," She was tan and had rippling muscles, yet still seemed beautiful.

The three cats left and Spottedpaw stood confused at the border. She gave up wondering and picked up the hare, and dragged it back to camp.


End file.
